1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices, and particularly, to a light-emitting diode (LED) illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamps generally have a higher light intensity than fluorescent lamps, where a plurality of LEDs are often arranged into crowded groups. Thus, heat generated by the plurality of LEDs concentrate, and create uneven heat distribution over an LCD board. Thus, the LCD board is not able to dissipate the locally-concentrated and unevenly-distributed heat quickly and efficiently. Such accumulation may cause the LEDs to overheat and to experience unstable operation or even malfunction.
Therefore, an illumination device is desired to overcome the limitations described.